faufandomcom-20200223-history
Dhila Frost-Fort
Dhila Frost-Fort is a young frost giant from the frozen moon of Glacerde. One of the first Skybreakers and member of Team Kerberos. Banished from her homeworld by an evil wizard, she ended in the Terminus Cluster along with everyone else. As a Skybreaker, her signature combat style is being at the front shielding her teammates with a massive shield, functioning as a one woman phalanx. Biography Background As the youngest of three siblings, Dhila is one of the more optimistic Glafeys and usually treated as the baby sister. She grew up in a frozen moon with most of her childhood having difficulty making friends due to small size and behaving differently from most ice giant children. This caused her to become a withdrawn individual who felt different from others. That changed however when undead minions of a necromancer kidnapped her to the dark mage's lair to be a sacrifice to the dark powers. However, a rescue team led by the local Imperial Knight and her siblings, prevented her demise. This changed her life forever. Henceforth, she bonded with the Imperial Knight. The knight himself taught the young girl to be a kind person. Being a knight of high status, he practically raised her into the friendly frost giant the Skybreakers know today. Her family consider him the godfather to Dhila. Decades passed, Dhila buds into a teenager, performing oddjobs and errands for people in her hometown, worked for the local inn as a barmaid. Everything else only Dhila knows but she's not telling. Bloomed into an adult, she became an adventurer to satisfy her newfound wanderlust. Using her combat prowess, she slain those who would threaten herself and her teammates. All is well, that is until an evil wizard banished her from the moon. And the rest, is Skybreaker history.... The First Skybreakers (Under construction) Character and Personality Despite coming from a race of giant warriors, Dhila is a good-hearted girl who cares for others, especially friends and family. She is willing to help out people in need when to comes to small errands or saving worlds from planetary threats. Agreeable by nature, she isn't prone to violence and willing to work with others as long there is no antagonistic circumstances, Dhila will generally be friendly. Despite her soft friendly demeanor, she is still a warrior. During combat, she's usually a brave individual, willingly participating in adventuring into unknown lands. During the heat of battle, she might enjoy battle a bit too much, especially if she took combat enhancing potions. In her worldview, she considers loyalty to be a sacred virtue. Whenever it was family ties, friendship, or bonding with teammates, she stays with them through thick and thin. Betrayal is her main sore spot, anyone who break bonds would receive cold disdain at best, an icy wrath at worst. Abilities * Frost Giant Physiology: Dhila is a Glafey, a subspecies of large humans who adapted to the harsh sub-zero winters of Glacerde, one of planet Iylus' nine moons. Dhila can survive in the coldest temperatures and is immune to ice attacks, even the dreaded brain-freeze. Being a giant humanoid, Big Blue herself posses a powerful durable body. Able to withstand most blows and small arms fire, she can tank multiple hits and the inherent super-strength allow to lift heavy objects up to 9.9 tons. However, she has a main downside, she can be vulnerable to fire or anything high-temperature. Not only it hurts her, it weakens her body to the point that she could die from organ failure by just having them melted. **'Freeze-Breath': A signature attack move of the Glafey. Big Blue can breath in air then blows out a gust of wind that can freeze anything solid. Usually mid to short range, akin to flamethrowers but super cold. * Combat Training: Her main skill passed down from her family for generations. Years of being taught by her father allows her to have quick reflexes with weaponry and the ability to snatch and disarm foes during combat. ** Shield Bearer: A signature skill of her family, Dhila know how to wield a variety of handheld shields ranging from large phalanx types to bucklers, she can use it to block attacks as well as using it as an attacking weapon, usually through bashing or strike hard with the shield's edge. ** Melee Weapon Expertise: A common skill among her race. She can efficiently use most melee weapons but her personal preference would be wielding them one-handed in conjunction with a shield, usually sword, axe, and even maces. ** Gun use: A recent skill she acquired during her early days as a Skybreaker, she can use firearms but ones that are mid to short range. Due to her size, she can't wield normal scaled weapon, only scaled up ones such as the ones used by the Imperium's Astartes, the Cabal, and even the Krogan. *'Ice Carving': A skill from her barmaid days, she can carve up blocks of ice into works of art. * Tailoring: Self taught. She can tailor or make clothing. Equipment Weapons * Aurora Borealis: A slug rifle looted from the Cabal's Red Legions which is later customized with an UNSC ammo counter, lighter weight, a new coat of paint, and sliding stock. It usually fires micro-rockets but it is inferior to the Imperium of Man's bolters. One of the few guns Dhila can wield. * Crown-Splitter: A great-sword from the Last City. Originally wielded by Guardian Titans but Dhila can wield it one handed with ease. Currently not in use. * Styker's Sure Hand: Dhila's backup melee weapon and a symbol of her triumph over Sol-D973's hostile factions. It is one of the Black Armory's great-swords. Wielded one-handed alongside her shield. * Castellan's Shadow: A semi-automatic shotgun-axe hybrid based on an Adeptus Custodes design. Designed for short-range engagements, it can hold up to four (one more can be ghost loaded) 16 ounce sized shotgun shells in a magazine tube that has to be loaded from the top. Dhila herself swapped out the default axe head for the Moonblade so it can be enchanted easier. Considering it lacks a conventional grip for firearms, it has to be aimed like a staff or a wand to fire but only at short ranges due to the wide spread. Due to it's bulk and weight, a normal person would have difficulty wielding it effectively but people with great strength can do that. Gear * Ymir Power Armor: Ivory white Armor purchased from Dr. Anno. Functions as armor and a spacesuit. However, due to fighting heavily armed Zeon Fatty ATs, it got totaled and napalmed, reduced to pieces. Being a prototype, it has no spare parts which made Anno to remake into an armored magitek exoframe. Using magical gems, it has a rechargable energy shield and better resistance to fire. However it's vulnerable to electrical attacks. Further modifications from Est added trophies onto her armor and tank treads as armored pelvic curtains. * Goldheart's Grace: Named after Dhila's godfather, it is a modified Red Legion's Phalanx sheild. Has the red parts repainted into blue and the energy barriers has Glacfey runes on them. Gallery Dhila casual dress.png|Dhila in her casual dress. dhila bikini.png|Dhila in her bikini Hands free.png|Dhila and Lisa doing the Tawawa Challenge, Suzu is not amused. Dhila by Clarita Joy Cailan.png|Dhila's portrait drawn by a high prolific artist. DhilaFanArt.jpg|A drawing Yeet Cannon made on her phone when bored during their Alola vacation. dhila yeet.png|Yeet piggybacking on Dhila's back. Stryker's Sure-Hand.jpg|Stryker's Sure-Hand Aurora borealis.png|Aurora Borealis Goldheart's_grace.png|Goldheart's Grace shotgun axe.png|Castellan's Shadow Dhila armor.png|Ymir Armor pre-retcon Dhila armor v2.png|Ymir Armor post-retcon, before Est's modifications dhila helmet.png|With helmet on. Category:Player Characters Category:Skybreakers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tank Characters Category:Originals